Final Fantasy XIV characters
Eorzea Main *The Adventurer: A warrior of light *Hydaelyn Scions of the Seventh Dawn *Minfilia: Leader of the Scions. *Alphinaud *Y'shtola: A mysterious Miqo'te in Limsa Lominsa. *Thancred: A talented bard of unknown origin who woos women. *Yda: A mysterious masked girl who the Adventurer meets in Gridania. *Papalymo: Yda's traveling companion. *Urianger *Moenbryda *Louisoix: An Elezen who mysteriously disappeared at the beginning of the Seventh Umbral Era. *Alisaie *Tataru *F'lhaminn: A Miqo'te flower girl *Ilberd Garlond Ironworks *Cid nan Garlond: Leader of the Garlond Ironworks, a faction of engineers working with the Eorzean city-states against his native land of Garlemald. *Biggs and Wedge *Jessie Limsa Lominsa Leaders *Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn: Amiral of the city and Leader of the Maelstorm *Reiner: Commodore *Eynzahr Slafyrsyn: Marshall of the Maelstrom *Baderon: Adventurer Guildmaster (The Drowing Wench) *Wyrnzoen: Marauder Guildmaster *K'rhid Tia: Arcanist Guildmaster *Brithael: Blacksmith Guildmaster *H'naanza: Armorer Guildmaster *Lyngsath: Culinarian Guildmaster (The Bismarck) *Wawalago: Fisherman Guildmaster (The Wawalago's Pullers), an eccentric and lewd old man Others *Carvallain: Pirate Captain, the cunning and cool-headed pirate captain *Rhoswen: Pirate Captain, Carvallain's rival, a hot-blooded and ruthless captain *Travanchet: An Elezen seeking the power of the seal rock "key" *Sthalmann: A Roegadyn *Alka Zolka *Doesmaga *Jacke *K'lyhia *Milala *Perimu Haurimu *Sisipu *Skaetswys *Thubyrgeim *V'kebbe Gridania Leaders *Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna: Leader of the Order of the Twin Adder *Raya-O-Senna: A girl Padjal (White Mage Quest Giver) *Lewin: Ancient leader of the Gods' Quiver (the Archers' Guild) *E-Sumi-Yan: A Padjal, who is one of the most powerful conjurers in Gridania *Miounne: Adventurer Guildmaster *Ywain: Lancer Guildmaster *Fufucha: Botanist Guildmaster *A-Ruhn-Senna: A shy boy padjal *App-O-Pesi: A wandering Padgal *A-Towa-Cant: A padgal of Old Others *Gerolt: Legendary blacksmith *Jalzahn: Powerfull and mysterious alchemist from a foreign land *Y'mhitra: A member of Saint Coinach (SMN Quest Giver) *Buscarron: Owner of a famous bar in South Shroud *Hawthorne: Famous familly of farmer in East Shroud *Beatin *Nolanel *Joacin *Geva *Luciane *Janremi Blackheart *Sylphie *Voyce *Wulfiue *Swethyna *Kuplo Kopp: A Mog *Khrimm: A mysterious boy Ul'dah Leaders *Nanamo Ul Namo: Sultana of Ul'Dah. *Raubahn Aldynn: Leader of the Immortal Flames and Nanamo's protector *Eline Roaille Others *Niellefresne: The Elezen goldsmith from Esthaime's Aesthetics (Goldsmith's Guild), called Niel for short *Titinin: The polite and stern assistant at the Platinum Mirage casino *Nenekko: Lovable daughter of the owner of Amajina & Sons Mineral Concern, smothered in her family's affection Antagonists Primals *Ifrit *Titan *Garuda *Leviathan *Ramuh *Shiva *Good King Moggle Mog XII *Odin *Bahamut *Ravana *Bismarck Ascians *Zodiark *Lahabrea: The Ascian who uses Gaius's campaign for his group's agenda *Elidibus *Nabriales Garlean Empire *Varis Zos Galvus: New Emperor of Garlemald *Gaius Van Baelsar: Legatus of the XIVth legion and overseer of the occupation of Ala Mhigo *Nero Tol Scaeva, Livia Sas Junius, and Rhitahtyn Sas Arvina: Members of the XIVth legion *Nael Van Darnus: Legatus of the VIIth legion and responsible for the western war front and the events leading to the Seventh Umbral Era *Solus Zos Galvus: First Emperor of Garlemald *Livia Sas Junius *Rhitahtyn Sas Arvina Category:Final Fantasy XIV